kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Swagpocalypse!
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals Wait for text from Perry (6h) Avoid the Swagpocalypse by chilling at the Calabasas Cantina. |location = The Cantina |rewards = +144 +289 |previous = EZ-Flo at The Bev |following ='1' Shoe Thing 2''' }} Perry Young wants you to avoid the swagpocalypse by keeping it real and chilling at The Cantina. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. '''Time limit: 6 hours needed: 130 5-''' '''rating reward: +215 +300 +4 Dialogue Before show= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, we need to have a talk. |Your Dialogue #1 = About what? |Dialogue #2 = I just wanted to say you've been looking swag af lately. |Your Dialogue #2 = Thnks. |Dialogue #3 = Don't thnk me yet. |Your Dialogue #3 = Come on, Perry! |Dialogue #4 = Hey, don't be mad, I love your swag. Your followers love your swag. The world loves your swag! Heck, dogs and cats and stuff would love your swag if they had a concept of swag. BUT... |Your Dialogue #4 = But what? |Dialogue #5 = You're reaching critical swag mass. One mistep and we could be looking at a full-on swagpocalpyse. And we don't want that. |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Please start making sense. '''2 Swagpocalypse? |Dialogue #6 = 1''' '''2 You never heard of a swagpocalypse? Think of it this way - right now, you're a cool "it" girl. You're hip, you're stylish, you're a trend-setter... ...but people can still picture themselves chilling with you. Cup a coffee, boardgame night, beach volleyball... Normal people stuff, you feel? |Your Dialogue #6 = Go on... |Dialogue #7 = Post-swagpocalpyse, you aren't a normal people anymore. The swag has taken you over. You're a swag zombie. Now you're running a lifestyle cooking website with ingredients you need to import from space. Now you're selling decorative golden squirrels no one but my auntie Trudy thinks are dope. Now the magazines you're on the cover of are giving you tips about how to hire people to raise your kids and call your mom for you. Nobody can picture themselves chilling with a swag zombie. You feel me now? |Your Dialogue #7 = a''' I don't want to be a swag zombie! '''b Ooh. Decorative squirrel. |Dialogue #8 = a''' Don't worry, there's still time. '''b |Your Dialogue #8 = :) Whew. |Dialogue #9 = The only way to avert the swagpocalpyse is a double dose of keeping it real. We need to get you doing some laid back normal people stuff. To that end, I've arranged for you to be seen at the Calabasas Cantina in about six hours. Just kick it, mingle, let everyone know you're still cool. Cool? |Your Dialogue #9 = Cool. |Dialogue #10 = Coolcoolcool. |Your Dialogue #10 = L8r.}} |-| After show= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), two different companies contacted me wanting you to do videos of their products. |Your Dialogue #1 = Nice. |Dialogue #2 = One is for makeup, the other is for shoes. So, what's your pick? |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Shoes. '''2 Makeup. |Dialogue #3 = Okay, I'll set it up. |Your Dialogue #3 = Thanks!}}